Unseen Love
by Pheonix-Imagination
Summary: A wornly brewed potion cause hermione to lose her sight with the help of her friends new and old with she be able to lead a normal life and more importanly will she be able to see again? parings DracoxHermione PansyXharry BlazieXGinny Evil Ron
1. Chapter 1

Unseen Love

**Unseen Love **

**Chapter 1**

**Potion Mishaps **

"Oh Harry, you need potions to get into Auror training so just grin and bare it " Hermione Granger sighed as she and her two best friends Harry Potter and Ron Weasely walked down the dark and Gloomy halls of the dungeons to their potions class room.

"Fine but why does he have to be such as greasy git?" Harry asked as they entered the potions lab.

"5 points from Gryffindor!" Professor Snape the potions master snapped as he strode in the room behind the trio, his black robes billowing around him.

Harry groaned as he took his seat next to pansy Parkinson, whilst Hermione sat in front of him next to Draco Malfoy. Snape had thought it a good idea to pair up every Gryffindor with a Slytherin, hence the unusual seating arrangement for the seventh year class.

"Today we will be mixing a potion that is used mostly for disguises, it is called 'colourus-iris'" Snape said "anyone guess what it's used for?" He asked looking around the class, seeing no one other than the Gryffindor know-it-all with their hand up he answered for them.

"It changes the colour on the users eye and is usually used in conjunction with the 'Hairus-Colorus' you brewed last week" he said turning to the bored he tapped it with his wand. "Instructions are on the bored get started you have two hours!"

Hermione looked at her partner who was quietly snoring be side her, rolling her eye she jabbed him with her wand, he jerked awake.

"What…" he jumped staring around the room, rolling her eyes again she handed him the first four ingredients and went to get the next four.

Draco looked at the board and saw they were making the sister potion of the one they had made last lesion so he assumed it would start off the same, so with out looking at the instructions her chopped and crushed the ingredients, he then noticed she hadn't given him the chameleon skin witch was to be added as the water hit boiling point so he went to get it.

Hermione came back and did the next four ingredients while Malfoy was getting the last of them. As the dropped the lavender in and began to stir clock wise she realized that Neville was about to drop something in at the wrong time so leaving her potion she rushed to stop him.

Draco came back and added the chameleon skin into the mix and began to stir anti-clock wise 9 times before leaving the potion to simmer for 3 minutes.

The time was up and it was time to test their potions, draco0 took a ladle and filled it before handing it to Hermione, she took it and drank out of it, the class waited to see what colour Hermione's eyes changed to but nothing happened her eyes stayed the same chocolate brown they had always been.

Seeing no change professor Snape walked over to the cauldron, expecting to see a liquid that was multiple colours but he saw a clear liquid, narrowing his eyes her rounded on the pair.

"Mr Malfoy take Mrs Granger to the hospital wing, and once she had been check and it has been made sure there is nothing wrong with her come back here at seven o'clock to redo your potion! Is that clear?" the professor snapped. Both nodded and Draco grabbed Hermione's arm dragging her out the classroom.

What the hell did you do wrong Malfoy!" she hissed as they walked to the infirmary, she blinked a couple of times as her vision blurred slightly.

"I didn't do anything, it was you!" Draco hissed back.

"Yea cause it was the one sleeping during the explanation!" Hermione bit out, as she pushed through the door of the hospital ward.

"Hello dears what can I do for you?" madam Pomfry asked as she finished wrapping a bandage on a first year hw had gotten bit in a care of magical creatures lesson.

"Granger was testing a potion but it was brewed wrong so we came to see if anything was wrong with her" draco said.

"Very well, come sit down dear and we'll have a look" the med-witch said "do you know what potion it was suppose to be?"

"Colourus-iris" Hermione replied and madam Pomfry nodded shining the light from her wand in the girl's eye. After 2 hours of having her eyes looked at and her vision tested she was aloud to go, and nothing was wrong with her except some spells of blurred vision, which the med-witch said would go away in a few hours.

Hermione took one look at her brewing partner and left the ward her curly brown hair bouncy as she walked.

At seven o'clock Hermione entered the potions lab, blinking like mad as her vision blurred once more, shaking her head she tried to clear it but it refused to shift. Walking up to professor Snape she told him that she was having trouble with he vision and requested that the make the potion anther time, but her request was ignored and she had to make a potion with less than perfect eyes sigh, and endured two Slytherin's shouting at her every time she made a mistake in cutting or pealing the ingredients. Nut eventually they finished the potion and got the desired effects as Draco's stormy grey eyes turned an ocean green.

Hermione went to bed at nine o'clock exhausted from the day's events.

The next morning Hermione sat up in bed and starched she opened her eyes expecting to be blinded by the morning light, but all she could see was pitch black, she tried rubbing her eye to see if that would clear it but still all she saw was black, her breathing became shallow and her heart was pounding as she let out a scream.

"Hermione!" Lavender and Paravati gasped as they ran over to her bed.

"Lavender? Paravati? Where are you?" Hermione asked her hands trying to feel them out.

"I'm here Hermione" Lavender said coming to Hermione's left side and taking her left hand, whilst Paravati went to her right.

"What's wrong?" Paravati asked giving Hermione's right hand a squeeze.

"I…I can't see, it's all black" Hermione whispered as her current situation came crashing down on her. "I'm blind!" she gasped as she felt tears running down her face and her body begin to tremble.

Ginny who had herd the scream from down in the common room came up to see Hermione sitting in her bed with Lavender and Paravati on either side of her whilst she sobbed her eyes out her head hung low. Her mione looked up as she heard footsteps on the stone floor. She looked up and Ginny saw her friends chocolate brown eyes, where now clouded over with white.

"Hermione? What happened?" Ginny asked from the door way but before the brown haired girl could answer, Lavender ordered her to go get Madam Pomfry and Professor McGonagall. Nodding Ginny left the room in secrch of Harry and Ron so they could get the med-witch.

"Harry! Go get Madam Pomfry, tell her to go to the girl's dorm! Ron come with me!" she said grabbing her brother's arm and dragging him out the portrait Harry hot on their heels.

"Ginny What's…" Ron tried to ask but she cut him off.

"No time!" she snapped as she burst through the doors of the great hall as flew up to the head table stopping in front of McGonagall.

"Mrs Weasely, What is the meaning of this!" the teacher asked standing up.

Taking a few deep breaths the young redhead gasped out "something's wrong with Hermione, her eyes are all white"

"Oh my! Albus you had better come too" McGonagall said as the two professors and Weasely's hurried back to the Gryffindor tower.

At the Gryffindor tower they met Harry who was arguing with Paravati.

"Good dam it, that's my friend in there, let me in!"

"You can't! It's the girls dorms!" Paravati explained calmly.

"You can get in to the boys!" Harry exploded.

"Mr potter I suggest you calm your self you and Mr weasely wait out here with Mrs patil and we'll get you when you may come in" dumbledore said in a soft but firm tone as he walked up the stairs behind the head of house with out the stairs turning into a slide.

By this time Hermione had calmed down somewhat and she had let it sink in that she was now blind, but she was however, not prepare for what the med-witch was about to tell her.

"Mrs Granger this sudden loss of sight must have been caused by that potion mishap you had yesterday, as it was not a certified potion, there is no antidote, I'm afraid you may have lost your sight for good unless professor Snape can come up with a way to reverse what has been done"

"No!" Hermione gasped. Shaking she asked Ginny to pull a black book out of her trunk, Ginny did so and handed it to her. She opened it and slides her hand over a picture it was of to girls, one fiery red hair and her green eyes where clouded with white the other girl was Hermione, the picture wasn't moving and was in colour so it was obviously a muggle picture. Hermione slide her hand over the picture of 5 minutes before speaking, to no one in particular it was as if she was reminding herself.

"The other girl is my sister, Cecilia, meaning Blind one, she was named so because she was born blind, and here I am worrying about the fact I can no longer see when she has never had that privilege, I'll just have to live with like she does" Hermione closed the book and let a lone tear fall on it's black cover.

"Mrs granger, you'll need to be taught brail…." Dumbledore began.

"I already no it" Hermione answered sharply.

Taken aback dumbledore cleared his throat "very well you'll also need an escort around the castle, the escort maybe you choice"

Hermione nodded in what she thought was dumbledore direction.

"I want Malfoy," she whispered.

"Hermione why!" both Ginny and Lavender gasped but the med-witch smiled knowingly.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Seeing The Real You **

Harry walked along the halls with Hermione hanging on his arm for support as he guided her to the headmaster's office for her confrontation with Malfoy.

Harry and Hermione came from the left of the stone gargoyle that guarded dumbledore's office whilst Pansy and Draco came from the right.

"Look what you did granger!" pansy screeched pointing to the blondes eye which where still green from last night as the potion lasted a week. Harry rolled his eyes; witch were a shimmering blue due to the effects of the potion.

"Yea because having green eyes for a week is so much better than having no eyes," Harry said Sarcastically.

"She has eyes" pansy said.

This time it was Draco's turn to roll his eyes at his friend's stupidity.

"Pansy just wait here, till I see what the old fool wants with me and granger, if you get board shag potter" he said as he gently took Hermione's hand.

"Harry?" She asked when she felt someone take her hand.

"Don't give me nightmare please" came the sound of Malfoy's voice from beside her, she tired to pulled away but he held her fast and whispered in her ear

"I'm sorry I didn't read the board, I never meant to take your sight"

"You know?" she asked turning to her right.

"My mother is blind, a curse form the dark lord himself, her eye are clouded with white as well" he said with a small smile well aware that she couldn't see it but was sure she felt it in his voice because she returned a small smile of her own as the entered the headmasters office.

"What the hell was wrong with her eyes potter?" pansy asked as she leaned against the wall beside the golden boy.

"Remember the potion they brewed wrong the other day?" Harry asked

"Yea, the one they had to redo?" the black haired girl nodded turning to face him.

"Yea, well as it was brewed wrongly, it had some side effects" he took a pause as if what he had to say pained him, taking a breath he continued, "it blinded her, she may never get her sight back" he said tears coming to his eyes at his friends misfortune.

"Oh my, I'm so sorry, potter I didn't no if I had I wouldn't of made that comment" pansy said tears coming to her own eyes.

"And worse of all she wants the help of Malfoy rather than Ron or me" Harry sighed. "No offence" he added as he remembered who he was talking too.

"It's fine I know what you mean, you'd rather she asked the help of a friend that the help of someone who bullied her" pansy said in understanding Harry nodded "but draco will take care of her , he's not evil , it's a front so his father won't beat him, it's like that for most of us, we fear our father's so we do as they ask and by doing so we hide our true selves" pansy said with a smile.

"What do you mean he'll take care of her?" Harry asked staring into green eye of the Slytherin beauty before him.

"His mother was blinded by the dark lord last year, because she refused to let him mark her son, like my own mother though she was just beaten as my own father is just a minor deatheater, but draco was to be his next right hand man, now that Lucius is in Askaban"

"I'm sorry about your mothers I had no idea, how many have refused the mark?" Harry asked

"Three, me draco and Blaise, We're kind of a golden trio by our own rights, no other Slytherin will talk to us, we've shamed the house of Salazar apparently" the girl said sadly her tears now flowing freely.

"And the best part is me and draco are no longer bound to be married, we can find love, but no one would want me" she sobbed.

Harry wondered why she had such a low opinion of her self she was beautiful, her black hair fell past her shoulders and down her back, falling over her shoulder's like a ebony curtain, her normally sapphire eye's put the stars to shame, and her body was thin yet not too thin, and she had curves in all the right places. Before he knew what he was doing he had pulled her into his embrace and was whispering her in ear. "I'd want you"

She looked up at the boy who was the last hope of the wizarding world, he could have any girl he wanted and he wanted her. Harry whipped away her tears with his thumbs.

"Why do you want me, I'm ugly, every one thinks I'm a whore, and a bitch, and that I love the dark arts, they think I'm every thing your against" she ranted, Harry just listened knowing from past experience with Hermione that it was best to let her get it out of her system before he tired to convince her otherwise.

"Your not ugly, your beautiful and as for the whore thing I have a sneaking suspicion your still as pure as the day you were born, you've just shown me your not a bitch and that it's just a cover, and if you loved that dark arts you would have his mark on your arm witch you've told me your mother took a beating so you didn't get it, dose that sound like every thing I'm against, cause I can tell you right now that everything I'm against is Voldemort and his deatheaters and you are neither" he said stroking her face.

"You think I'm beautiful?" she asked her emerald orbs searching his Sapphire ones.

"Would I have said it if I didn't mean it?" he asked with a smile as he brought it his to hers giving her a chaste kiss. It only lasted a second but to pansy it lasted a lifetime in one little kiss she had never felt more alive, she flung herself at the boy-who-lived, forgetting about what house he was in, or his blood status, or his side in the war, or who his friends were and saw him as Harry, a person, who was willing to give her a chance to love.

"Harry, mate are you aware of who that is?" the voice of Rom Weasely broke through the moment. Pansy tried to pull away but Harry held her to his chest and turned to face his friend.

"Yes Ron, I am" Harry said plainly.

"Ok, that's good, mind telling me why?" Ron asked giving his best friend a weird look.

"I didn't think I had to have a reason to hug my girl friend" Harry replied shortly. Pansy who was looking at the floor at this point, shot up to look at Harry, thinking he was joking but she saw the glint in his eyes that dared Ron to say something, and that was enough to prove to her he meant it with a smile on her face she hugged him tight, as Ron spluttered about her being a Slytherin and a deatheater whore but she didn't here it as she was in bliss that was Harry potter arms.

"Mate you can't be serious!" Ron spluttered staring at Harry like he'd grown another head.

"Yea Ron I am, she's a kind person with a kind heart, who's been through a lot thanks to her father's fucked up views, just like Malfoy and if Hermione can trust him to be her eyes then I'm sure I can learn to trust him, I'm going to try and be friends with them Ron, because all they have is each other and that's not fair, and if you don't like it then you can sod off, cause your not person I thought you where" Harry snapped annoyed at Ron's prejudice against them just because of there past.

"Fine then, I hope you and your whore have a good time don't come crying to me when, she's had her shag and moves on!" Ron shouted and with red ears stormed off down the corridor.

"Did you mean all that? About wanting to be friends with my friends?" pansy asked.

"Yes, like I said if Hermione can trust him then why can't I? Ron just a bastard maybe I should have taken Draco up on his offer back in first year, it looks like I made the wrong choice" Harry said with a sigh.

"It'll be okay, you'll love Blaise and you'll love Draco when you get to know the real him!" she said with a smile as they continued to talk and get to know each other while they waited for their friends to fins their meeting with dumbledore.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

**Taking Responsibly**

Draco carefully led Hermione up the stairs once he had said the password and allowed her to knock on the heavy wooden door

"Enter!" the headmaster's voice called out to them and the entered the circular office.

"Ah! Miss granger, Mr Malfoy," the old man said with a smile.

"Headmaster" Draco aid with a nod as he led Hermione over to one of the chair in front of the mahogany desk and helped her to sit down before taking a seat himself.

"I assume you already know of Miss Granger's situation?" dumbledore asked the young man; Draco nodded and spared an apologetic glance at Hermione.

"Hmm, very well then, miss granger will be needing some one to escort her around the castle and dictate assignments to her and such things like that, I said she may have freedom of choice as to who that was, and she chose you Mr Malfoy" dumbledore explained. Draco had a look of shock on his face as he turned to Hermione.

"Why me, why not potter or weasely?" he asked.

"At the time I was angry, I blamed you, but in reality it was just as much my fault as yours, we should have spoke to each other and worked together but we didn't" Hermione sighed.

"Are you saying Miss Granger you would like someone else?" Professor Dumbledore asked.

"No professor, I still want Draco's help, I think he's the only one capable of doing so," Hermione said with a small smile in Draco's general direction, witch draco returned though she couldn't see it.

Dumbledore watched the interaction and saw the bond that was slowly forming between the two through this unfortunate event.

"Well then, with that settled I should let you no that you will be given your own room's with a conman room, due to certain satiations in Slytherin, miss Parkinson and Mr Zambini will be joining you, Miss granger you may chose two for your house mates to join you as well if you wish it" he explained waiting for Hermione to say the names of the two she wished.

"Harry potter and Ginny weasely" She replied.

"Very well I shall let you inform them of the plans, the six f you with also be given your own common room to allow you all to help with studding. The room it on the fifth floor, behind the portrait of the chimera that is half lion half snake" Draco and Hermione smiled and dumbledore's irony but said nothing of it.

"Sir what is the password" Hermione asked her clouded eye staring at right at dumbledore's though she thought she was just looking in his direction.

"Cecilia" dumbledore replied and she smiled as he watched her face light up.

"sir might I asked why the password is 'blind one', don't you think that's a bit unfair given Hermione's current state" draco asked frowning at the old man.

"Mr Malfoy dose she look like she is put down by such a password? Plus I have my reasons for making it such, of Which Miss Granger may tell you if she wishes" dumbledore said the twinkle in his eye growing stronger.

Hermione let out a giggle at Draco's concern for her feelings " Cecilia is my sister's name she was born blind, and I think it fits, it'll let me no that I shouldn't morn what I lost when someone I love has never had it to begin with" her said smiling at him.

"I didn't know you had a sister Hermione" Draco said softly.

"You never bothered to ask" Hermione said, "you were to busy making fun of me and my heritage" she said sadly.

Dumbledore sensing they had some thing to talk about took his leave and told then to take as long as they needed.

"I'm sorry for always tormenting you, but with my father who he was, I had no choice, please understand it was that of my life" Draco said pleading.

"Did you mother really get cursed my voldemort?" Hermione asked turning to face the boy.

Yes she's not been able to see since, I had to asked the house elf's to care or her whilst I was at school and then I contacted my aunt and she's looking after her now" draco said Hermione stiffed when he said aunt thinking he meant Lestsange. "No not Lestsange my other aunt I believe you know her daughter, my cousin." Draco said.

"Oh Tonks that's ok then, you scared me there" she laughed; it was music to Draco's ears he wished she would never stop. "Why did she get cursed?"

"She didn't want me to get the dark mark, hell I didn't want to get the dark mark, I was suppose to be the dark lords new right hand man, but that's not the life I want" draco Explained.

"Really, is their anyone else that doesn't have the dark mark?"

"Yea, pansy and Blaise hence the hole moving dorm thing, those who took the make are out for our heads, the three of us are like a Slytherin version of you potter and weasely" he laughed.

"Cool, but who can you be friends with Parkinson she's a bit of a bitch, no offence" Hermione said.

"She's not, not really it's a front we have to wear one if we don't I could mean out death, do you understand?" he asked

"Yes, yes I think I do, I'd like to get to no the really her, maybe we could be friends" she said with a smile.

"She'd like that, she has no one to talk to about all that girly stuff, she only has me and blaze" he said sadly.

"Don't worry me and Ginny will try to be friends with her, and Blaise, it's not fair for you only to have each other., but you have to try to be friends with Harry and Ginny" she said.

Draco laughed "i tired to be friends with Harry in fist year he turned me down, but wither he knows it or not the offers still open, as for the weasely girl, she a fire cracker of witch I'm sure will catch the attentions of blaze, he has a fetish about red hair" both of the laughed at the last part and the spent an other hour talking about Hermione's life with her sister and Draco's life with his mother.

When they went down stair draco was met with the site of Pansy and Harry sitting on the floor, Pansy leaning on Harry's chest, Harry holding her tight as they talked about their childhood, much like he and Hermione had done though in a much more intimate manor. Draco leaned over to Hermione and whispered what he was seeing and she giggled" looks like we're not the only ones who put their difference's aside" Harry and Pansy jumped when they herd Hermione giggle.

"Err hi Draco" Pansy said shyly a blush spreading across her cheeks.

"You know I was joking when I said shag him if you were board don't you?" he said laughing. Pansy shot him a glare.

"Yes I know you were joking dray," pansy looked at Harry and motioned for him to go up to Draco, and Hermione gave Draco a little shove towards where she thought Harry was standing.

Taking a deep breath both boys stood in front of each other and pansy went to stand next to Hermione making her jump when she brushed against the other girl.

"Sorry" Pansy whispered "about everything"

"Me too" Hermione said smiling at the other girl "would you like to be friends?" she asked timidly holding out her hand to the other girl. Pansy totality bypassed the hand and threw her arms round Hermione's neck almost knocking her over.

Draco and Harry looked over at the two hugging girl's Draco sighed.

"If they can do it so can we right?" he said holding out his hand.

"I made the wrong choice six years ago, and I'll be dammed if I don't correct it now" Harry said grasping Draco's hand and they pulled each other into a manly hug.

"Oh and one more thing p-Harry" Draco said.

"What?" Harry asked

"You see my father of my aunt in the Final war" he paused his eyes darkening "kill them"

"Harry nodded "as always mate," he said with a smirk and the four had a group hug, laughing all the while.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 **

**A New Group Of Friends**

"Draco where would, blaze be?" pansy as she walked hand in hand with Harry along the bank of the black lake with Hermione and Draco, as Draco described everything they saw to a blind Hermione.

"Err it's a Saturday afternoon and we have a DADA essay due tomorrow so the library?" Draco suggested.

"Oh crap!" pansy gasped, "I forgot about that, ohh I'll never get it done now!"

"Don't worry pansy I'll help you" Hermione said smiling in her direction.

" But how can you…" pansy trailed of not knowing how to put it nicely.

"The headmaster changed all my books to brail and because if my sister I can read them" she said lightly.

"Oh!" pansy said happily as she hugged her new friend.

"I guess it's off to the library mione?" Harry asked, the curly haired teen nodded and walked off with pansy leading her in the direction of the library. Harry and Draco stared after them and groaned, before going after them.

Walking into the library Hermione caught the familiar sent of old leather and that brought her a sense of comfort.

Pansy took her hand and led her over to a table witch Hermione had assumed was empty until pansy had down and said " hey Blaise"

"Hmm, oh! Hey pans" he said looking up from his book then he looked to the girl next to his friend.

"Is that Hermione granger?" he asked.

"I might be blind but I can still here you know" Hermione said stiffly.

"Sorry! I didn't mean it like that it's just most of the school think were going to kill them of are going to kill us" he said quietly worried he might have scared away a new friend.

"Hermione he meant nothing by it, he was just shocked" came the soothing voice of Draco.

"Oh ok, I'm sorry Blaise, my name's Hermione pleased to meet you, I hope we can be friends" she said happily putting her hand out but she felt some one move it round a bit "dam" she muttered under her breath.

Blaise took the offered hand " I'm Blaise and I'd like to be friends"

Hermione smiled happily glad to have so many new friends she couldn't wait to tell Ron then they could all new friends.

"Oh so you've dragged mione into the deatheater circle too now have you" she herd Ron snapped.

"Ron what are you on about?" she asked trying to figure out where his voice was coming from. She felt draco turn her in his direction, she was getting to remember every one's individual touched and scents as her other senses where taking over to compensate for the one she had lost.

"Harry's dating that deatheater bitch Parkinson!" Ron spat.

Draco Blaise and Hermione said "Really?" and turned to congratulate their friends.

"Hermione what are you doing! Your suppose to talk sense into him not congratulate him!" Ron exasperated!

"Why pansy is my friend I'm happy for her" Hermione said confused

"But their deatheater scum!" Ron Shouted Hermione felt for Ron and used her hand to limb her way up his chest to his cheek when she had what she wanted she drew back and slapped him hard, Smirking when she herd the resounding crack as her hand met his cheek.

"Don't talk about my friends like that, you little piece of shit" she hissed.

"I think you should go weasely your not wanted" said Draco from beside Hermione.

Ron looked at the five of them in disgust and walked away.

"Bastard" Harry bit out "Hermione I'm sorry he already had a go at me I should have told you" it's fine no one talks about my friends like that.

"Hermione" pansy said quietly "will Ginny be like that as well?" she asked her voice full of sadness.

"No Ginny is kinder than her pig headed brother" Hermione said gently.

"Talking of which here come the little fire cracker now" Draco said putting his hand on Hermione's shoulder.

"Wow she's hot" Hermione heard Blaise whisper causing both Hermione and Pansy to giggle.

Draco leaned into Hermione and whispered, "Told you he'd like her"

"Hermione, do you know what the hell my brother his babbling about?" she asked as she came up to them "hi Harry" she said as an after thought.

"Ronald is mad, because Harry and I are friends with Draco, Blaise and pansy, well Harry is dating pansy but that's beside the point" Hermione explained.

Ginny sighed and shook her head "why must my brother hold grudges"

Ginny looked at Draco Blaise and Pansy and held out her hand.

"I'm Ginny weasely," she said with a smile and the three Slytherin's all shook her hand and they spent the rest for the afternoon helping each other with assignments and having a laugh about Childhood stories and just generally getting to know one another. Draco and Hermione also explained about the new dorm rooms and common rooms and there others were ecstatic that they were getting to live together.

They walked to the common room and Hermione said the password and the portrait swung open. The main common room was done in a mixture of Slytherin and Gryffindor colours with two black leather couches and four cushy red chairs, and a roaring fire. At the far end where two doors one with a "G" the other with a "B" they were the bath rooms, along either side of the door were three doors the doors on the right had the Gryffindor crest and the doors on the left had Slytherin crests. Whilst the other went to check pout their rooms Draco stayed with Hermione and described everything to her letting her walk about and feel everything, he was smiling at her until he noticed her tears.

"Hey, hey why the tears?" he asked turning her round so she was looking at him figuratively speaking.

"It all sounds and feels so beautiful I…I wish I could see it" she sobbed gently.

Draco looked at her helpless form and did the only thing he could think of he hugged her "it's going to be okay, professor Snape will find away to reverse this, I know he will"

He said rubbing small circles on the girls back to calm her, after he had clamed down he whipped her face and lead her into pansy's room so could have some girl time with her and Ginny. Whilst he himself went into Harry's room.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 **

**Guy's Talk, Girls Gossip**

"So potter, how's life with pans?" Blaise asked it had been a mouth since Hermione had lost her sight and the six of them had been friends., it was a Saturday afternoon and the boy where in Draco's room talking about guy stuff whilst the girls where in Ginny's having a girl gossip.

"I don't know what you're talking about" Harry shrugged.

"Oh come off it Harry, she came out of your room last night looking like the cat that got the cream" Draco said with a smirk.

"Now that I didn't see," Blaise said leaning forward on the green plush chair.

"That would be because you were too busy trying to win over the fire cracker" Draco said. "Now spill it potter did you shag her?"

"No! We just had our first real kiss that's all, among other things" he mumbled the last part but Blaise who was closest to him still heard.

"Now you have to spill, you can't say that and not tell us" Blaise said "your the only one getting any" Draco said off handily.

"Not for lack of trying" Blaise grumbled Harry laughed at them both.

"Fine, all I did was get her off" Harry said smirking as the other looked like they were going to kill him. "She asked me before you say anything, how can you refuse that, she's beautiful" the other thought about it before nodding tier agreement.

"By the way blaze how's it going with Ginny?" Harry asked

"Oh it's going good I'm going to ask her to go to Hogsmade with me next week" Blaise replied.

"Good for you mate" Draco said patting the other boy's back.

"Yea but I'm more interested in Gryffindor's princess and our very own Slytherin prince Blaise said.

"Theirs nothing going on were just friends" Draco insisted.

"Keep telling yourself that dray, I've seen the way you look at her" Harry said.

"Shut up Harry" Draco said, getting a bottle from his trunk.

"You'll never guess what Harry did last night!" pansy squealed.

"Oh I can guess alright" Hermione smirked.

"No we didn't do that!" pansy insisted "but I will say this he as one hell of a tongue" she said dreamily. The other girls giggled

"You think I should ask Blaise out?" Ginny asked her friends both girls nodded enthusiastically

"He's a nice guy Gin I think your mum would love him" Hermione said.

"Yea and I here he well endowed if you know what I mean" pansy giggled

"Ok we have to keep you away from Harry, he's a bad influence on you" Ginny said though she smirked at the Slytherin's comment.

"I'll bet the Slytherin prince his well endowed though," Ginny said nudging Hermione.

"And why would that be of interest to me, my fiery little friend?" Hermione questioned.

"Oh come off it you dig him" Ginny said.

"And I know for a fact he's like you since fifth year" pansy put in.

"Doubt it" Hermione Scoffed

"It's true he just couldn't tell you because of his father " pansy pushed.

"Ok I'll take your word for it" Hermione said doubtfully.

A knock at the door brought them out of their deep conversation.

"Okay girls common room for some fun" Draco said putting his head round the door the girls stood up and he led Hermione to the middle of the common room where he helped her onto the floor. Witch was cover with cushions.

"What are we doing?" Hermione asked confused as to why she was on the floor.

"Oh sorry mione, we're playing spin the bottle" Draco said sitting down him self.

"Oh ok who's going first?"

"Well…." Draco said spinning the bottle it landed on Hermione "you"

Hermione nodded and let Draco guide her hand to the bottle. She spun it and waited for the noise that was sure to come when it stopped.

"Why!" Harry groaned as she felt pansy put her hand on her shoulder, she cringed.

She felt pansy move closer until there lips toughed, they touched for a second, and pansy had pulled back.

"There painless, so not like the perverted thoughts of my boyfriend" she laughed witch cause Hermione to laugh as well.

Pansy spun the bottle and it landed on Harry witch she gladly accepted throwing he self at him and ravishing his mouth till he groaned in pleasure. She pulled back and whispered in his ear 2come to my room to night and I'll sort you out" the poor boy had to keep from groaning again s she licked he shell of his ear before going back to her place in the circle.

"Harry spun the bottle and to hi horror it landed on Draco.

"God please no" Draco said closing his eyes, whist Harry leaned over and barley touched the other boy's lips, much to Draco's relief, Hermione was silently laughing and Draco's reaction to having to kiss Harry. Every one was laughing at the last kiss while draco spun the bottle, it landed on Hermione and everyone stooped, the room was silent, witch worried Hermione had they gone and left her.

Every one was staring at Draco wondering what he was going to do, no one made a sound as he crawled towards her. Hermione herd someone crawling but she was in too much of a panic by now to tell in witch direction, the rustling stopped and her breathing began to get heavy, as it was silent once more. Draco took a deep breath and slowly placed his hands on her cheeks at the same moment his lips touched hers. Hermione gasped when she felt lips touched her own and hands on her face, the person's tongue lightly caressed her bottom lip asking for entrance witch she gave. She let out mewl of pleasure as the unknown person massaged her tongue lightly with their own before going to nibble on there bottom lip.

Draco pulled away at looked at her as her eye lips fluttered open, starring into her clouded chocolate eyes he pulled her into his embrace.

"Draco" she whispered as she recognized is strong arms around her small frame.

"Yes?" he asked into her hair.

"Nothing I just figured out who you were" she smiled.

Draco's head shot up "what?" he asked pulling her back at arm length.

"I didn't no who the battle had landed on when you spun it cause every one went quite and then I thought the game had gone passed you, so I wasn't sure who was kissing me" she explained.

"Oh" he sighed hugging her again. She leaned into his embrace silently wishing it would never end.

"Hey you two it's dinnertime" Blaise called from the portrait hole. Draco helped Hermione up and they went to dinner. they all sat at the Gryffindor table that night as Ginny wanted to talk to some of her friends in her own year.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 **

**No way back**

"Professor what do you mean there is no way to reverse it there has to be!" Draco cried as he paced round his godfather's private study.

"Draco I'm sorry but it's been six months, I would have found something by now" Severus said looking at the young man with apologetic eye.

I promise her" he sighed slumping down on one of the chairs.

"Some promises just can't be kept" Severus said lightly his hand one the boys shoulder.

"Why don't you take to to the manor for Christmas?" the potion master suggested

"How would that help her?" Draco asked.

"Well it wouldn't but, you've been with her for five mouths I'm sure you mother would love to meat her, and maybe hearing how your mother copes will help Hermione cope" Snape said draco looked u at his godfather how had been more like a father to him than his own.

"Your right Severus, thanks" he said smiling.

"And I think your mother has something to tell you anyway" Snape said looking at the floor.

"What is it Severus you always look at someone when you talk to them, what happened to her!"

"Nothing happened to her Draco, well nothing bad anyway, but I don't think it's my place to say" the teacher said calmly though his heart was beating faster that the avanda killed.

"Just tell me that way if I don't like it I can take it out on you and not her" Draco said. Childish but Severus had to admit he was at least honest about how he might react.

"Your mother has found someone," Severus said slowly

"Really?" Draco asked Severus thanks Merlin he wasn't a dunderhead. "Who?" and there was the question he'd rather not answer.

Closing his eyes for the punch that was sure to come he answered "Me".

Draco stood and started at his potions professor in shock before nodding slowly.

"I can one thing of you" Draco said Snape's eyes shot open he wasn't going to hit him this was a good thing, maybe the boy hadn't inherited his fathers temper. "Take care of her"

Severus nodded with a smile "don't I always?" Draco gave a curt nod before going back o his own vixen. Smiling Severus took lo powder to shouted Malfoy Manor.

Hermione was sitting on the floor next to the fire reading one of her favourite muggle novels "P.s I love you" which her parent's had sent her a copy in brail after they had herd about the accident, they had also bought a brail type writer so thaw they could write letters to her in brail rather than have draco read them to her, her sister had also sent her some other muggle books that she had in brail, and her brother in law hade also given her and mp3 player that had brail on the buttons for her.

Draco slightly made his way over to her, she had her earphone in so couldn't hear him even if she wanted to. He knelt down behind her and began to kiss, nibble and suck her neck.

"Hmmm Draco" she moaned as she tilled her head to allow him better access. He pulled the earphones out her ears and put the book to one side.

He moved round her front not stopping hiss attack on her neck as his hands slid up her shirt and drew small circles on her back. She used her hands to pull his lips from her neck and crush them to her own, he kissed her brutally and she was sure she could tasted blood but she didn't care as she slid her hands over his sculpted shoulders to rack her nails cross his back through the linen of his shirt.

He pulled back his breathing heavy as he leaned his forehead against hers.

"I'm sorry, professor Snape says there is no way to reverse the effects of the potion," he said softly.

"That's okay I'm used to it anyway, it's brought me closer to Cecilia as well"

"You're sure? You're not angry?" he asked

"No baby, I'm not I've accepted it now" she said caressing his face.

"Ok, well get packing, because it two days your meeting my mother" Draco said brushing a strand of hair from her face.

"Really? Why? How?" Hermione asked her ands clutching his shirt in excitement. Draco laughed at her moment of stupidity.

"Your coming home for Christmas of course" he chuckled.

"Really!" she squealed and threw her self at him. Knocking him onto the floor.

Harry came into the common room with Blaise and saw them on the floor.

"Hey mate if you're going to do that then take to a bedroom" Blaise groaned. Harry rolled his eyes and hit his friend upside the head.

"What got her so happy?" Harry asked nodding to Hermione who was squealing into Draco shoulder.

"I told her she was meeting me mother" Draco said but it was muffled by Hermione's hair.

"If pansy told me that I'd run for the hills" Harry said.

"Hey you got it east mate, theirs only her mother, I have the mother, the father and six brothers one of which already hates me" Blaise said.

"Well wait till she tell you her news" Hermione said getting off of Draco.

"What news?" Blaise asked.

"Not my place to say" Hermione smirked.

"Not your place to say what mione?" pansy asked coming out of her room.

"To tell Blaise Ginny's news" Hermione replied.

"Ah that's a definite, she found out this morning" pansy said.

"Really, oh molly will be fit to kill this Christmas" Hermione said shaking her head.

"What are you talking about?" Blaise asked but his question went unanswered.

"You think she'll tell Ron?" Pansy asked. Sitting next to Hermione. Hermione let out a bark off laughter

"Not likely, Blaise would be dumped in the black like before he could say sanctuary".

"Good point the weasel does have a hot temper, do they all?" Pansy asked

"Oh yea, especially when it comes to their little sister" Hermione answered

"Will someone tell me what is wrong with my Donna!" he said said using his native donned as he became annoyed.

"Oh go ask your Donna if you want to know, she's in the hospital wing!" pansy snapped. And with a glare at the girl he's left the common room in search of his girl friend.

"So what's wrong with Gin?" Harry asked

"You'll find out about now their coming in" Hermione said her sensitive ears picking up their footsteps.

"Oh I'm pregnant blaze!" Ginny sobbed onto his shoulder as they came into the common room

"Yes Mrs weasely will be fit to kill" Harry sighed under his breath.

"Your dam right I will Harry" Mrs Weasely fumed as she stepped out of the common room fire making Hermione jump.

"Mrs weasely!" Hermione gasped as Draco pulled her out off the enraged woman's path.

"Mum!" Ginny said her eyes wide she tried to lean into Blaise but he took a step back from her. She shot him a look and his only response was " she's angry enough!"

"How could you be so stupid and with a deatheaters son! Don't you know he's just going to end up like his father?" Mrs weasely sighed.

"Hey!" Blaise said "I haven't even seen my father for twelve years let alone join the crazy Wizard with No soul!"

"That may be but it didn't give you a right to knock my daughter up when she's still got a year left in school!"

"That may be Mrs weasely but it take two to, how do you say tango?" said the voice of another woman as she entered through the portrait hole.

"Madre! (Mother)" Blaise said in Italian

"Ciao Figlio (hello son)" his mother replied.

So Mrs weasely will you stop putting all the blame on my Figlio (son)?" said Mrs Zambini her Italian accent thick.

"Ok how did their parents get here?" Harry asked looking at the scene from beside pansy, Draco and Hermione.

"How else dumbledore, he lets the parents work out spats when the kids get knock up" Draco explained.

"How do you know that?" Hermione asked turning to him.

"Professor Snape told me along with a strong warning not to do such a thing, why do you think I've left you untouched, trust me it's not because it don't want too" draco said.

"Fair enough at least I know I can drive you mad and you can't do anything about it" she smirked. Draco growled in her ear

"Push me hard enough an I'll take whatever punishment my godfather gives me. He pinched her bum for extra emphasis. Hermione's yelp brought the two women back to their surroundings, Mrs weasely looked at Harry who had his arms round pansy's shoulders and was resting his head on her let shoulder and then to Hermione who was hugging draco from the side Draco's Hands resting on the backside.

"Oh you two as well then?" she said turning on her adoptive children but unlike Ginny they didn't fear her wrath.

"And what do your parents say Hermione? Hmm?" Hermione only snuggled closer to Draco and replied "As long as I'm happy their happy they had my sister at 16 so they can't really say anything about me having children young, not that I plan to in any case" Hermione said

"Humph," she said rounding on Harry. "Before she could speak Harry said "My so called guardians wouldn't care if I had 15 kids by now"

"And Sirius what would he say? Hmm I tell you what he'll say he'll say that your stupid and that you father would be disappointed in you" this made pansy snap, she broke free of Harry hold and marched up to the plump woman, drew her hand back and slapped her. Every one looked at her with wide eyes every one expect Ginny who was silently applauding her friend.

"Don't you dare say that about Harry's parents they were very close to my mother, so don't you act like I'm some piece of trash, my father might be a good for nothing deatheater but my mother and I aren't" pansy walked back over to Harry and let him embrace her tenderly as he glared at Mrs weasely.

"You have no right to talk about my parents or Sirius!" Harry growled

"Harry I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…." Mrs weasely began but Hermione cut her off, it's not Harry you need to apologized to, it's Ginny, Blaise, hi mother, Draco and pansy"

Half an hour later everyone was on good terms again and Mrs Weasely and Mrs Zambini had became quick friends as the set the date fro their children's wedding. And the two mothers left with a happiness they didn't arrive with.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 **

**Christmas with Narcissa Black**

Hermione slowly stepped into the fireplace, not wanting to let go of Draco's hand.

You'll be fine darling, Severus will be at the other end should you fall" the blonde said with a chuckle.

"Yea it's funny for you, I've not done this since I've lost my sight and I'm going somewhere I've never been before!" Hermione ranted.

"Mione calm yourself, it' not going to do you any favours to panic" Draco aid calmly as he silently gabbed some Floo powder, he threw, it at fire he pulled is hand away and at the same it shouted "Malfoy manor"

Hermione felt the familiar whirl of Floo powder and before she knew it she had landed unceremoniously on a hard marble floor.

"Ouch" she groaned as she rubbed her head.

"Mrs Granger!" Professor Snape gasped as he turned round, a blonde woman in his arms, though Hermione didn't know that he thanked good she was blind at that moment.

"Don't worry Severus will be there to catch you if you fall" Hermione mimicked as she picked herself off the floor "Severus my arse" she grumbled. "Now I'm in a ruddy manor witch is probably the size of Hogwarts and No one is here and I can't see! Dam you to hell Malfoy!" Hermione shouted looking up to the ceiling.

"Well I never been dammed to help by a guest before" Narcissa Malfoy Chuckled.

"Who's there?" Hermione asked suddenly feeling very small.

"Calm yourself love" Draco said as he touched her shoulder.

"Don't tell me to clam my self, what happened to the professor would catch me! I'm already blind in don't need a concussion as well!" her ranted.

"She's nervous" Draco said to others in the room probably the woman that spoke before.

"Forgive me Miss Granger I was indisposed when you arrived" the potion master said to her.

"And Mrs Weasely rounded on me!" Draco muttered darkly as he glared at Severus.

Draco gently took Hermione hand and led her in front for his mother.

"Hermione I'd like you to meat my mother, Narcissa Black Malfoy"

"Hello Mam', I'm sorry about my outburst" Hermione said quietly.

"Oh don't fret dear, I said things that would make the dark lord cringe when I Flooed Blind for the first time2 she said as she pulled the young girl into a hug. "And call me Cissy or at the very least Narcissa.

Narcissa led Hermione to the drawing room where they proceed to talk about how they became blind and how they both coped. Draco was about to follow but Snape held him back by the collar.

"What did you mean by Mrs Weasely rounded on you?" he asked folding hiss arms.

"Well I meant she balled at me for hugging Hermione when you where probably sha…" Snape hitting him up side the head cut off Draco.

"You know that's not what I meant boy!" Severus snapped.

"The little fire cracker is knocked up with Blaise's kid and she wasn't very happy about it she had a go at Hermione and Harry witch caused pansy to slap the old hag" Draco was once again slapped up side the head.

"Ouch what the hell did I do this time!" he snapped.

"Molly isn't an old hag she's a protective mother, and I had herd about Mrs weasely's situation as she is no longer allowed to brew potions," the professor said. "Come we must tend to the ladies,"

"I could do that if you didn't threaten me" draco said as they entered the drawing room, Snape slapped him against and said "get you mind out of the gutter".

"Leave him be Severus he is only a boy after all" Narcissa said, Draco blushed and Hermione giggled.

"At least he has the good grace to blush" Snape huffed as he sat next to his lover. Draco shot him a glare and sat next to Hermione

"So dragon how has the school year been despite turning this poor girl blind?" his mother asked.

"Blaise's going to be a father, pansy's in love, I'm best friend's with Harry potter and I have a muggle born girlfriend, yea father will me if he ever gets out" draco said off handily.

"Draco your father had the kiss two moths ago" his mother said a small frown on her face.

"Oh well that take a hell load of my mind" Draco sighed in relief.

"Draco don't cuss in front of your mother" Severus said. Draco glared at him again.

Over the next two weeks Hermione and Narcissa got along famously, Narcissa had taken her out shopping and bought her a dress the was made of pure slick and felt like liquid heaven beneath her fingers, and Hermione had given the elder women a copy of "P.s I love you" in brail witch she immediately fell in love with just as Hermione had.

It was Christmas eve and Hermione and draco where lying on a rug under the stairs, draco was describing what the night sky looked like to her and Hermione had her eye closed as she imagined the tiny diamonds sparking from a sheet of midnight blue.

"Draco what do you want to do when you leave Hogwarts?" Hermione asked after a few minutes of silence.

She was an angel lying there with her curly brown hair fanning out around her head her blue jeans moulding to her legs like another skin and her fuzzy white polo neck jumper, showed of her perfect chest.

"Well I'd like to get into Quidditch, I really want to play for Pride or Portee" Draco said "what about you?"

"I wanted to become a Med-witch but there's not much hope of that now" Hermione said with a sight.

"Hey, there will be a way I'm sure you could be one of those story-witches, the ones that read and play with the kids in the children's ward" draco said.

"I never thought of that, that way I could still work in a hospital" Hermione said her voice a little happier now. They went inside and Draco walked her to her room whilst, Topsy the house elf helped her get changed for bed. Hermione slept soundly that night now that she and Draco had figured out some kind of career for her.

Hermione woke to the sound of Mrs Malfoy's voice.

"I don't think we should wake her she sounds so peaceful" Narcissa said.

"Mother Hermione like's to be up at a reasonable hour, I learned that the hard way," Draco said grimacing as he remembered how she blew up at him when he and the others let her sleep till noon.

"But Draco darling" his mother persisted.

"It ok Narcissa, I'm up anyway" Hermione said with a stretch and a yawn.

"Oh! Well in that case, Severus bring the presents in!" Narcissa shouted with the air of a child.

Hermione herd Snape growl under his breath, as He laid the gifts on the bottom of her four-poster bed. Draco sat next to her on the bed and Narcissa sat on the end of the bed whilst Snape sat in the plush chair that sat in the room.

"Let's see" Narcissa said feeling for the tag all of witch had been written and turned to brail by a spell to that Narcissa and Hermione could read them.

"Oh Draco, this ones for you" she said passing him the parcel; he flicked his wand and saw it was from his godfather. Carefully opening the paper he reviled at broom cleaning kit.

"Thank you Severus" Draco said shaking the elder man's hand.

"Not a problem Draco" Snape replied.

Narcissa handed the next parcel to Severus, and it was from her, it was a new set of measuring glasses of witch he was grateful for as he was in need of new ones, he showed his appreciation by giving her a chaste kiss on the lips.

Draco had also received a new set of dress robes form his mother and a Quidditch book from pansy, Blaise had given him a box of magical condoms witch made him blush and his mother and Hermione laugh when Snape told them what it was, Ginny had gotten him a Sneekoscope and Harry had gotten him a robe that repelled rain for when he was playing Quidditch in the rain. Hermione had gotten him a pocket watch that was sliver and had a lion's head engraved onto the circular case and a snake winding it's way up the chain.

Narcissa had received a new necklace and earring set that had emeralds set into it from Severus and new wand case from draco, Hermione had given her five muggle books in brail for witch the women was ecstatic about.

Severus had received a new chain from Draco and a new quill that found incorrect grammar and spelling in essays.

Hermione had gotten the most gifts from her parents she had received some new cloths, witch draco had described to her, her sister had given her a book in brail, that when she ran her hands over the cover to find the title, made her blush a new shade of red, she handed the book to Narcissa who had the same reaction when she discovered the title. Narcissa had given her a book that had spells you could use to help people with sight disorders, like spells to change cloths or find your way, with out others help, for anytime she was ever alone. Severus had given her a copy of Hogwarts a history in brail, witch she loved and this copy magical updated it's self so she would no longer have to by new editions. Harry had gotten her a muggle hair care set. Ginny had gotten her a brail book entitled "1000 ways to dress to impress your wizard". Pansy had gotten her a book of spells called " spells to make, making you beautiful a hell load easier" Hermione assumed that there girls had bought the books together. Blaise had given her necklace that was gold and had a ruby held within its small grasp. All the presents where opened and both of the older adults had noticed that Draco had yet to give Hermione a present. The where about to question this when Draco stood up and silently knelt in front of Hermione?

"Hermione I know we've not always been on the best of terms, but I love you and I want to make you happy, so would you give me the pleasure of becoming my wife?" draco asked. Hermione's gasped tears coming to her eyes, Snape had a look of utter shock, Narcissa was smiling al though Hermione couldn't see it she knew he was holding a ring.

"Yes" she breathed out her hands grasping for his. Draco took her left hand and slipped a sliver ring that had one large emerald in the middle of the band, onto her ring finger.

He told her and his mother what the ring looked like as he held a sobbing Hermione in his arms.

Severus and Narcissa thought it best the two be left alone to they took their leave.

"Why?" Hermione hiccupped.

"Because I love you darling," Draco said whipping her tears away.

"But I'm blind what kind of wife would I be? never mind a mother!" Hermione sighed.

"You'd be the best you could be and as for mother our children would love you because of your heart and kindness not because you can see" draco said firmly annoyed that she was putting herself down.

Hermione said nothing but just snuggled into his chest and breathed in the sent of his spicy cologne.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 **

**Blind Attack **

3 months had passed since draco hid proposed to her and thanks o Narcissa's book Hermione was able to do more by her self and wasn't as dependant on other people but she still needed their help most of the time.

Hermione was standing outside her ancient runes class, waiting for Draco to come and take her to potions when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She tried to process who it was as she couldn't recognize the touch of even the person's scent.

"Who's there?" she asked her voice shaking slightly.

"Don't worry Mione, I'll take you to potions" Ron's husky voice filtered through her ears.

" I should really wait for Draco, he'd worry if I wasn't here" her mione instead stepping away from the boy's touch.

"He knows I'm here, he won't worry, just come or you'll be late" Ron said as he began to guide her away room the class room. Hermione had no choice but to go. They had walked along a few corridors and down a couple of sets of stairs before she was gently pushed in side a classroom.

Hermione knew something was wrong when she walked into the silent room she turned to ask Ron what he was doing but she heard the lock click. "Oh no" she thought she was in trouble now.

Draco and Harry came up to Hermione's classroom only to find she wasn't there.

"Maybe she's taking to her professor" Harry suggested and Draco knocked on the door.

"Hello boys, shouldn't you be in class?" the ancient runes professor asked.

"We came for Hermione, she's not here we thought maybe she was speaking with you" Draco said starting to get worried.

"No sorry she usually waits out side the door, but I saw her walk off with a red haired boy" the professor said.

"Thank you sir" Harry said as he pulled a fuming Draco away from the classroom.

"Harry, weasely was with her, why would she go with him willingly?" Draco asked his stormy grey eyes full of worry.

"She wouldn't" Harry growled as he rushed off down the corridor Draco hot on his heals.

"Ron what are you doing?" Hermione asked as the boy had slammed her against the wall.

"Nothing, just taking what's mine," Ron whispered huskily in her ear as his hands went from her waist to the buttons on her shirt she tried to get a way from her but he just pushed her to the wall harder.

"Ah, Ah, Ah mione" he said as he ripped her shirt opened, she could feel his hands on her skin. She tried to get him off her but he just trapped her hands.

Harry burst through his bedroom door and flung open his trunk.

Dude you do realise that Hermione is missing and with weasely don't you?" Draco asked.

"Yes I do draco, why do you think I'm in here?" Harry asked his question muffled as his head was in his trunk.

"Then why are we in here and not searching for her!" Draco shouted.

"Because my way is much quicker" Harry said coming out of the trunk with a piece of parchment his is hand, he pointer his wand at it and said "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good" draco watched as the blank parchment was covered in ink and little labelled dots moving a cross the page.

"Eh!" Draco said but Harry ignored him as his eyes darted across the page till they landed on two dots one labelled Hermione granger and the other Ron Weasely.

"Found them come on" Harry said " oh and mischief managed" he said pointing his wand at the parchment and it became blank once more. Harry threw the parchment back in his trunk and bolted out the door.

Hermione was now sobbing as her hand had been magically bound her wand tossed along with her shirt and bra. Her panties had been torn of and her skirt bunched at her waist.

She heard the unmistakable sound of a zip being pulled down and she let out a strangled sob. She was preparing her self for the pain that was to come when the door crashed open and she felt Ron's hands being torn from her waist. She felt her hands come lose from the invisible rope that bound her, and strong arms circle her. She stiffened at first thinking it was Ron but relaxed when she smelt Draco's cologne, she snuggled to him as she sobbed her heart out trying to ignore the sound of the beating that either Harry or Blaise was giving the rapist.

"Did he hurt you love?" Draco asked pulling her back to look at her clouded eyes.

"No he was about to" she hiccupped. Draco embraced her again and whispered sweet nothings into her hair as she calmed down.

"Hush now baby, it's going to be ok" he said as he rocked her back and forth. Harry's voice broke the two out of their thoughts.

"Draco come look at this" draco pulled Hermione up with him not willing to let her go whist the bastard was still in the room.

Harry was kneeling next to a battered Ron and had his left arm in his had, their on the fore arm was the ugly mark of the dark lord. Draco's eyes darkened till they were almost black with anger as thoughts of his father flooded his mind.

"Take him to dumbledore" the blonde spat before taking Hermione to the hospital wing.

That night in the common room Harry and Draco told the others what they had seen including Hermione who had not been told of Ron's dark mark.

"I knew he had anger problems but to go to him" Ginny said as she rubbed her 3 month bump.

"I worry about the fact he called us deatheater scum" pansy said from Harry's side. Harry said nothing just shook his head.

Two weeks later and the newt exams had started meaning that the seventh years had time of nothing but last minute cram sessions, causing Ginny to spend more time with her sixth years friends rather than bother her friends who were more concerned about passing their last sent of exams. The exams lasted a month and a month after that Ginny had her end of year exams; it was then she was grateful to have five friends in the year above her, because they were all willing to help her despite her constant mood swings due to her pregnancy.

At last the exams where over and all they had to worry about was the current war on voldemort, but due to professor dumbledore all Harry had to do was have the final face off, as the elderly professor had succeeded in tracking and destroying the rest of the horcruxses. They figure they had another few mouths before that would happen but apparently lord voldemort had other idea's.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Final Battle**

It was two weeks after the end of year exams had finished at the group of six were down in the great hall for their Saturday lunch when, they were laughing about nothing in particular, when people arrived in swirls of white. Dumbledore stood up and starred at the 30 people who had just appeared in the main hall of the castle. Before shouting

"Everyone under 17 get out of this hall!" when nobody moved he closed his eyes before he bellowed "NOW!" at the urgency of his voce every body that was under age evacuated the hall with the help of the order member, Blaise and draco pushed their fiancé's with the crowed as they where in no condition to fight but to Draco's annoyance the Gryffindor stayed put.

"Hermione" he said in a warning tone.

"I'm staying Draco, their a certain deatheater I wont' to kill with my own wand" Hermione ground out as she spoke about Ron he had some how managed to escape the clutches of the ministry and found his way back to his master after his attack on Hermione and she had not been best pleased about that. They had had to administer a dreamless sleep potion for clam her.

Groaning in deft if agreed to let her stay but warned her to stay with him. Every student that wanted to fight for the light had taken a defensive stance whilst the Slytherin's had started to fire curses at the other's as black mist covered the hall. Now the battle had really begun.

"Hello draco" said the high-pitched voice of his aunt he spun round and pushed Hermione behind him.

"Diffindo" Hermione yelled unfortunately the spell did little more that give Bellatrix a large gash on the cheek.

Draco waved his wand and bellstrix fell backwards, her wand now in Draco's hand. Looking at the mahogany wand he snapped it taking way her only tool for using magic.

Pansy flew past them as she was caught by the blast of a misaim spell.

"Ahh" she groaned as she got up and started to fire of spells of her own.

The battle with the deatheaters raged on for a good few hours before all that was left where there dead body's. All the injured had been taken to the hospital wing including Blaise who had been tortured by his father. Pansy had been taken to the hospital wing also has she had been traumatised by her father as he sent imaged of her mother being beaten and killed through a ligemcy link.

Every one was quite a glad they had gotten over the battle when a noise came from the doors of the great hall.

"Tisk, tisk, you beat my deatheaters" Voldemort sighed as he walked into the hall.

"Draco's eye hardened and he looked over at a battered and bruised Harry to find him getting to his feet he walked over to him an helped him up. Voldemort walked up to Harry and starred at him his red eyes roaming over the boy's body

"Your pathetic Harry potter" he hissed his spittle landing on Harry's face but Harry just continued to stare at him. Every one else in the room just stared knowing that this was Harry's fight no matter how much they wanted to help him. The dark lord turned to Draco.

"Ah Draco, you look so much like your father, I wonder what he would say if he saw you helping wonder boy" the blonde said nothing just continued to support Harry as he swayed on his feet.

"No in a talking mood I see, very well then lets get this over with" voldemort said taking five steps back from the two boys.

" I can't used my wand" Harry chocked out, turning to his friend nodding draco held out his wand and took Harry's, the wand felt form to him but he would do anything for his friend.

"Go, this is my fight" Harry said pushing away from Draco and standing on his own. Draco nodded and walked back to Hermione who was shaking so violently she looked like she was about to explode.

Harry gripped Draco's wand tighter in his hand as he and the dark wizard began to circle one another.

"You think you can beat me with another's wand?" voldemort laughed Harry said nothing just continued to stare.

"Well goodbye Harry potter" Voldemort said flicking his wand and a green light came flying from it, Harry dodged and at the same time flicked his own wand, due to his dodge he was closer to the dark lord so he didn't see the Fiendfyr coming at him till he felt it burning his skin. Harry cast a containment circle round the flames and watched as it burned his most hated enemy. The flames glinting in his emerald eyes, the horrible screams of tom riddle filling his ears but still he did not turn away, he didn't say a word just watched in silence as his enemy was burned to a cinder.

The headmaster came up behind him and placed his hand on the young man's shoulder.

"You did it Harry" he said as h stopped the fire. The boy turned to face the man he thought more of as a grandfather than a headmaster.

"Yea I did" he said with a small smile.

"I think there is a young girl down in the infirmary that needs your assistants" dumbledore said as Draco came up to him.

"Well done mate, but I'd like my wand back" he said with a smirk and Harry burst out laughing as Hermione flung her arms around his neck. Her tears socking through his blood stained robes.

"Lets go see blaze and pans" Draco said taking Hermione's hand whilst Harry took her other. The survivors of the final battle looked at there hero as they made their way out of the hall, at last Harry Potter could live a normal life.

Two weeks later the group of six where on the Hogwarts express making their way back to kings cross. Harry had invited them all to stay at place for the summer including the mother's of Draco, Blaise and pansy it turned out that pansy's mother was never touched but deatheaters and that the images sent to pansy by her father where fake. Blaise had also recovered from his injuries and every one was going fine, Ginny was now 5 months pregnant and the girls could not stop talking about the baby, Harry had also gotten into Auror training and Blaise had an internship at the Dailey profit, pansy had gotten a job in the three broomsticks and she still had no idea what as she hoped to open up her own inn one day, draco had a tryout for the pride of Portee in to weeks as they needed a new seeker. Hermione had not yet thought about what she wanted to do and was going to speak to Severus about what kinds of jobs she could do.

The train stopped at kings cross and the six got off the train and where greeted by Mrs Weasely and Ginny's brothers with the exception of Ron who was in Askaban, Mrs Malfoy, Mrs Parkinson and Mrs Zambini, as well as Sirius and reamus.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 **

**A Love That's Seen**

That night Hermione and Draco where sitting by the fire in her room talking about the future.

"When do you like we should have the wedding love?" Draco asked as he sat behind her placing soft kisses on her neck.

"I was thinking Christmas since that's when you proposed" Hermione said tiling her head to give him better access to her neck. She mewled in pleasure as his hands found their way under her top and he drew lazy circles on her stomach. Hermione shivered I pleasure; gaining courage Draco pulled her top up over her head to revile her lace covered breasts.

He rubbed the hardened nipples through the lace and watch as his fiancé's breathing became laboured. He moved his hand round to her back and unclipped the bra, watching it slide off her arms and onto the floor in from of her, her gently turned her round and kissed her passionately before placing small kissed along her jaw and down her neck till he came to her nipples, where he proceeded to suck on one whilst he rolled the other between his thumb and fore finger. She gasped in pleasure and held his head to her chest.

"Oh Draco" she moaned as he picked her up and placed her on the bed. He quickly removed hi shirt and trousers till he was only clad in his silk black boxers. Hermione heard the rustling of cloths and knew he was getting undressed she smiled to herself glad that this was one of those time where eye were not needed. She closed her eyes and lifted her hips and Draco pulled jeans off and throwing them on the floor. His hand travelled up her leg and past her thigh till it rested on her lace covered entrance his hand massaged her clit through the scanty lace sending little jolts of pleasure up her body.

"Draco" she panted as she bucked her hips into his hand he didn't need any more invitation than that as he tore her thong away from her body leaving her completely naked to him. He groaned in apperception, as he pushed a digit in her slick, wet entrance he could feel her barrier but e' didn't break it with his finger as he wanted to be joined when he barrier was split.

He could tell she was close to Cumming, hell he was close to Cumming just by watching her writhing under his hand. He pulled his finger out and slipped out of his boxers freeing his throbbing erection.

Hermione head him pull of his boxes and wished he would hurry she needed him. Draco her he mewl in ant and need as he positioned himself at her entrance.

"Please draco" She said bucking her hips, her eye where close and her mouth open slightly her hair fanned out like a halo on the pillow behind her head.

With out another word he bent down and kissed her as he pushed in breaking past her barrier her mione gasped and her eye flew open, she saw the deep grey pools of Draco's eyes that where stormy with lust as he started down at her waiting for a signal that he could move. The pain subsided ad her mione blinked, she saw the look on his face, how badly he wanted to move. She place her hand on his cheek and said "move love" draco let out breath of relief as he slowly began to move only going faster when she begged him to until they both came at the same time. Draco collapsed on top of her panting.

"Wow" Hermione breathed out looking up at the ceiling her eye following the spiral pattern, wait a minute. She pushed Draco off her and sat up.

"Mione, what wrong" Draco said confused. Hermione just sat their and look around the room, getting used to seeing the colours and shapes. She let a smile grace her face before throwing herself at her fiancé.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you" she squealed, Draco held he tight chuckling into her hair.

"I know I'm good but I'm not that good" he laughed as she pulled back from him. That's when he seen it, her chocolate eye gleaming bright and brown. Draco's own eyes widened her took her face in his hands and looked at her eye's not one bit of them was clouded over with white. She could see that's why she was so happy.

"Not that I'm not ecstatic that you can see love, but how they hell did we managed that?" he asked letting go of her face.

"Who cares how you did it you did it" she said crashing her lips to his in a brutal yet loving kiss.

"Hermione pulled back and shrugged on a silk robe tying it tightly round her waist before throwing Draco his boxers and a shirt.

Come one we have to tell everyone!" Hermione said Draco laughed as he pulled on the cloths had thrown at him.

Together they walked hand in hand down to the kitchen of Girmald place.

"Hello Hermione" Severus said as he looked up from his paper. "Draco but some cloths on for Merlin's sake" Snape snapped as he noticed Draco's attire.

"Forget about that professor I can see!" Hermione squealed the last part.

"that's nice" snape said not looking up from his papa, he was about to turne the page when he stopped and looked at the young girl.

"What did you say?" he asked stepping in front of her and looking at her eyes sure enough there was no clouded white, her eye where pure chocolate. "How?" the potions master asked

"Well we were…" Hermione began as a blush crept across her cheeks. At this Snape shot Draco a glare.

"Hey we're not in school," Draco said holding his hands up. Taking a breath snapped looked at Hermione so she could continue.

" I first notice it when, Draco…well when he…when my… when I lost…" Hermione sighed and whispered something to Draco and then continued to look at the floor her face as red as a tomato.

Draco's eyes where wide. How the hell did he explain that? Taking a deep breath he explain what Hermione had just told him " she first noticed it when I entered her and she didn't realize till after we were done" he said quickly so quickly Snape almost didn't catch it. Draco had a blush on his pale cheeks. Snape cleared his throat and walked away.

Three years later Hermione walked into the kitchen of their country cottage her 2 year old daughter and three year old godson where running around the back garden she watch them playing with a smile on her face. She felt two strong arms come round her waist and a chin rest on her right shoulder.

"Hello love" she said. Turning to face her husband of two years. She was now Mrs Hermione Granger Malfoy and she lead happy life with her husband Draco and daughter Kadalyn Jane Malfoy.

"Hello darling, how was your day?" Draco asked as he looked down at his wife.

"It was ok, Kadalyn and Luca had a bit of a fight but apart for that pretty uneventful" Hermione said as she wrapped her arms round Draco's neck.

"What about you?" she asked.

"Eh training" Draco shrugged and pulled her closer to him, bending his head to kiss his wife.

Yes his life was good, and it was all thanks to a potion mishap.


End file.
